youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Policies for approval
There are still some policies needing approval to get the stamp: * :Manual of Style * :Deletion policy * :Questions ― Thailog 20:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Questions: I really have nothing to say that strikes me. "Sidenote" is not a word--it should be "side note". The last three examples you gave on the page--would it be better if you gave the reason why they are substandard questions? :Delete Policy: What about articles that are created in advance? For example, if word gets out that Rocket will appear in a future episode, would one be justified for creating a page for her? In a similar situation, what if a logline reveals that Rocket will appear in the next episode? Is it okay to create a page of her? :Manual of Style: On the character articles section, you forgot to add "trivia" to the list, or was that on purpose? :While we are on the topic, can you make sure to get the point across that trivia is not a place to dump information that can be placed somewhere else. For example, "Robin is the hacker of the team" is not trivia and should be placed in his abilities section, and "Robin is the youngest and most experienced member of the team" should be stated either in his opening paragraph or his abilities section or separated and placed in their respective sections. :For categories, would you agree with me that the categories should be placed in groups? "A to Z" is always first, then comes individuals. After that, it should be "Individuals with...". After the "Individuals" group, you can add the groups that character is apart of (The team, Injustice League, Justice League, Any Academy). Somewhere in there, you can include the persons species. My point is that the categories should not be scattered, or is that what you were going for when you wanted them alphabetized? -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 23:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::# Categories are in alphabetic order. ::# The Rocket question: I think that should be based on the Spoiler policy (was that ever put up for a vote?): not until the episode airs. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 23:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::What Tupka said, and as for the trivia bit, you can edit that yourself if you want to. ― 'Thailog' 00:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) * Young Justice Wiki:Spoilers Forgot about this one. ― 'Thailog' 11:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I take it the trivia section has been omitted from the manual of style? If that is the case, then forget what I said about the trivia. -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 00:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : I fixed a few grammar mistakes for the spoilers policy. You can revert it if it was not allowed. Also, you did not include anything about Greg. On some articles, like Aqualad's, there are text colored green, to signify that the information was revealed by Greg. Now, I know that it is safe to assume that Greg will not be revealing any spoilers in the future, but for the off-chance that he does--like the Black Manta bit--we should probably touch on that issue in our spoiler policy. That is really all I have to say. -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆'']] 00:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC)